


Dour

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: Pushing Daisies
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Nonsense, Platonic Female/Male Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 07:46:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11847105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Olive receives her turn to help Emerson.





	Dour

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I neither own Pushing Daisies nor am I profiting off this.

Olive stabs a cherry floating under the pie crust. It bursts open - spraying red liquid across her already dirty plate. Emerson clears his throat as she licks the tines of her fork. Her teeth are stained bright red, though she flashes her smile proudly. 

“Do you plan on being a Dour Dora all night?” She demands, sliding her plate towards him. “Would pie help brighten things up?” 

Emerson scans the restaurant, eyebrows creeping higher and higher. “Knowing Ned’s whereabouts would brighten things up. I have a murder threatening to go cold and incomplete knitting projects waiting.” 

“Ned said it was my turn to help you.”


End file.
